


A Thousand Credits

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, Episode: s02e03 The Heiress, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Soft Din Djarin, Some Fluff, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Chapter 11 Rewrite, The Mandalorian Season 2 but with Darcy Lewis, Vaginal Sex, some smut, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Din, Darcy, the kid, and Frog Lady make it to Trask... Barely. They continue on their mission to find more Mandalorians but things can never be simple.Or Chapter 11 of The Mandalorian but with Darcy Lewis.Featuring: Darcy thinking the Frog Couple are couple goals, Darcy needing to get Din a cable-knit sweater, the kid being cute as always, and soft moments with the family.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	A Thousand Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am again, back on my Bountyshock bullshit!
> 
> Here there be spoilers for the episode, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> You’ll wanna read the other fics in the series to know what’s going on.
> 
> Shoutout to Peachgalaxy for betaing. I made edits afterwards, so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> The Mando'a Translations:  
> cyar'ika - pronounced shar-EE-kah - means 'sweetheart.'
> 
> The characters and such do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. Also, if you've watched the episodes you will see some of the same dialogue. I wanted this to be as authentic as possible.

Darcy dreamed of Jane’s lab and her friends back on Earth.

_“Don’t let them go, solnyshko,” dream Natasha said, her lips quirked up in a sad, knowing smile._

Darcy woke up to the sounds of an alarm in the cockpit, her head quickly lifting from its awkward position against her chest. Her neck was sore from the odd angle and she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips. The dream was fresh on her mind. It’d been quite some time since she’d dreamed of them. Natasha’s parting words played over and over in her head. What was her brain trying to tell her? She let the thoughts pass from her mind to focus on what was currently going on.

The child was sleeping in the crook of her arm, his hand wrapped around her thumb. She watched as he woke up, blinking blearily up at her, a smile tugging at his lips. Darcy smiled before taking in the rest of the cabin.

Din was awake and checking out readings while Frog Lady was just waking up, her egg canister hugged tight to her chest. The planet they were heading to was big and blue, covered in water. It reminded Darcy of her own Earth. Her heart ached for just a moment and then the kid started babbling up at her and her attention went back to him.

“Sleep well, buddy?” Darcy asked the kid in her lap. He cooed at her and her free hand rubbed his head affectionately.

Din turned in his chair to glance at her. “We made it,” he said.

Darcy smiled and then frowned, “Uh, can the ship land in its, um, condition?” She asked, nervously, waving her free hand about.

Din nodded, “I should be able to, but it’s going to be a bumpy ride.” He turned back around to the control panel, flipping switches, and at one point actually hitting something. “ _Dank farrik_ ,” Din grumbled.

Darcy sent a silent prayer to Frigga that they would make it out of this in one piece.

“The landing array isn’t responding,” Din said, frustration evident in his voice.

Darcy gulped, “But, uh, we should be able to make it, right?”

Din continued flipping various switches and hitting buttons, “It’s going to be a manual re-entry without the guidance system,” he said.

The child let out a worried noise and Darcy rubbed one of his ears. It sounded like their landing was not going to be easy and she hoped Din would get them out of this alive.

“We have just enough fuel to slow us down, once we’re through the atmosphere,” Din continued. “If we don’t burn to a crisp…”

Darcy’s eyes widened. She was not liking these odds, and then the ship was entering the atmosphere and because of how fast they were going, there was fire licking up around the ship.

Darcy was doing her best not to panic. It would not do any good.

“Darcy, come up here, I need your hands!” Din grunted as he hung onto the steering controls for dear life. Darcy jumped up, setting the baby down in the seat, and ran to Din’s side.

“What do I do?” She said frantically, her eyes wide.

“That lever needs to stay back, okay?” Din said, pointing out which lever he was talking about.

Darcy nodded, grabbing it, and pulling hard.

“Keep it steady.”

Frog Lady was croaking worriedly.

Flight control came over the coms informing them that they were coming in too hot.

“Engaging reverse thrusters! Brace yourselves!” Din called.

There wasn’t really anything Darcy could brace herself on. So she grabbed hold of Din’s chair with one hand and kept her hold on the lever with her other hand and hoped for the best. She turned to check on the kid, who was just watching in interest and giggling. It would have been cute if they weren’t maybe falling to their deaths.

Flight control continued to issue warnings until Din slammed the com off, and then finally the thrusters kicked in.

“Nice and easy,” Din said as he was trying to gently land them onto the landing pad.

There was an explosion, the ship tilting to one side, and then falling. The force caused Darcy to slam into the wall. She let out an ‘oof’ as pain radiated along her side.

The ship had fallen off of the landing platform and into water.

It took a couple of minutes before it stopped moving.

“Ow,” she said pitifully. “Are we stuck down here forever now?” Darcy asked. Outside the cockpit was dark, the only light coming from the console.

Din sighed. “They’ll tow us out,” He said, resigned.

A moment later it sounded like something was latching onto the ship and then they were being lifted and quickly light was flooding the cockpit. Darcy stumbled when the ship was dropped back onto the platform.

“Well, we made it,” Din said.

“Barely…” Darcy grumbled.

* * *

They all piled off of the ship and were greeted by an Admiral Ackbar looking guy in a nice cable knit sweater. Darcy had her messenger bag with her, in case she picked up anything while they were planetside and Din had his own bag, slung around his shoulder containing some stuff they’d need while they stayed on the planet. There was no way they’d be leaving that day.

“How can I assist you?” Knit-sweater-clad-man asked.

“That’s a really nice sweater!” Darcy blurted.

She wondered if she could find one for Din and if he’d wear it. She liked the image of him in a sweater. She liked the image _a lot_.

“Thank you,” the man said, taken off guard by the compliment.

“Can you fix the ship?” Din asked.

The alien looked over at the wreck, humming. “I can make it flyable.”

Din handed him some credits. “Do what you can.”

It would be a miracle if they could get the ship flyable. Darcy had her doubts.

“Thank you!” Darcy said, giving the alien a big smile.

The child was tagging along in his space crib, eyes wandering to all the aliens and humans walking about. When Darcy asked Din what the alien species were that they were seeing a lot of on this planet, he let her know the Admiral Ackbar looking ones were Mon Calamari, and the aliens with heads that looked like squids were called Quarren.

They seemed to be on a dock-like place, people milling about moving cargo onto ships Darcy was familiar with, that went by water. But there were also people loading up space ships. Darcy got the sense that fishing was a big thing on this planet. Which would make sense if it was a water planet.

Frog Lady was searching the crowd, but staying with their group. Darcy hoped that she would be able to find her husband. She was pretty sure they’d made it in time.

Frog Lady started shouting croaks looking all about.

“I haven’t even met her husband and I can tell you, I am rooting for the two of them so hard,” Darcy whispered to Din.

He hummed in acknowledgment. “With what we went through, she better find him,” he said.

Suddenly there was an answering croak and it was just like a cheesy romance movie. The Frog couple ran to each other, croaking excitedly.

Darcy’s hand went to Din’s arm. “Oh my god, look!” She said, pointing at the couple. “This is the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my entire life and my best friend built a portal to another realm to see her boyfriend again.”

Din turned to her and she could feel him staring at her through the t-visor. Darcy shrugged. “Gods and superheroes, man. That was my life before this.”

Din shook his head. “We should find out where the Mandalorians are.”

Okay, so maybe Darcy had completely forgotten that the whole point of this trip was to find more Mandalorians and it wasn’t to reunite the cutest couple in the existence of ever.

The Frog couple was just a bonus.

She nodded, “Yeah, let's do that.”

They walked over to the happily reunited couple. The Frog Man was croaking at them happily. Darcy assumed it was in thanks with how happy both of them looked. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Your wife said you know where some Mandalorians are?” Din asked.

The Frog Man nodded pointing, he picked up the egg canister, croaked, and made gestures for them to follow him.

“We’re going to the inn,” Din said for Darcy’s benefit.

The group made their way into the inn. Many of the tables were filled with Quarren and Mon Calamari. Darcy didn’t notice too many humans. The place was dim due to there being no windows. The Mon Calamari innkeeper greeted them and led Darcy, Din, and the kid to a table before asking what he could get them.

Darcy let Din order for them. Two bowls of chowder for her and the kid, and nothing for him. The innkeeper made a fuss that Din wasn’t ordering anything for himself, but when he pushed some credits onto the table explaining he would pay for information, the innkeeper's attitude changed. The innkeeper put the bowls in front of Darcy and the child and grabbed a tube that was over the table, bringing it down to the bowls before he started filling them.

The innkeeper looked around nervously, explaining that he had seen others in Beskar around.

It was a good sign that other Mandalorians had been spotted.

Darcy looked at the chowder dubiously. She wouldn’t turn down a hot meal, so she grabbed a spoon and carefully took a sip. It wasn’t bad and tasted like a chowder she was familiar with. The kid was eyeballing his like he wasn’t sure how to eat it. Darcy grabbed his spoon and fed him a bite, the child cooing.

Darcy heard the innkeeper mention he knew someone that could take them to where the Mandalorians were and then left to go speak with a Quarren at another table. She continued feeding the kid bites and then herself.

Her attention was on the innkeeper when the kid started freaking out. She turned back to him to see a weird tiny tentacled creature had jumped from the bowl onto his face.

“What the fuck,” Darcy said, her eyes wide as she tried to help the kid out, using her fingers to pry the thing off. Din turned to the two of them and whipped out a vibroblade, stabbing the tiny creature and it falling back into the bowl.

“Don’t play with your food,” he said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Don’t be mean,” Darcy said. She rubbed the kid’s head and helped him eat again. The kid was very interested in eating the tiny creature, so Darcy scooped it up for him. He made happy sounds as he ate the thing whole. She wondered if she had a weird thing in her chowder too. She went back to her bowl, moving her spoon about until she found it. She scooped it up and fed it to the kid. She didn’t think she’d have the stomach to eat something alive; she was fine with just the soup part of it. The child made excited noises at being fed and Darcy smiled.

The Quarren the innkeeper had spoken to approached their table and took a seat.

“I heard you were looking for others of your kind,” the Quarren said, his voice deep.

“Yes,” Din said, looking at the other man.

“I can take you to them. In the morning,” the man said, chuckling.

“Where are they located,” Darcy asked. She was suspicious of the guy, but it was better to be suspicious than caught off guard.

The Quarren looked over to her like he was just realizing she was there, “It’s only a few hours sail. But it’s too late to go today. I need to get my crew together.”

“Okay,” Din said.

“Meet me at dock 18 tomorrow morning,” he got up from the chair without another word.

Darcy looked to Din, “That seemed a lot easier than it should have been,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I don’t trust them. We need to make sure we’re armed and we’ll need to get a room for the night. Can’t stay on the Crest.”

Darcy hummed in agreement, Din waved for the innkeeper and he came over to their table.

“Was the captain able to help?” The innkeeper asked.

“Yes, but we’ll need a room for the evening,” Din said.

“Ah, I have one room available. But it will cost you.”

Darcy frowned as Din and the innkeeper negotiated a price and then Din was handing over some credits.

When the kid seemed to be full from his chowder, they made their way to their room. It was nicer than Darcy was expecting, with a main room that had a table, a couple of chairs, and a couch. A ‘fresher attached to the main room and then a bedroom with a big bed. There were no windows, like in the restaurant part.

Darcy felt spoiled that she was going to be sleeping in a real bed again. It hadn’t been too long since their night in Mos Pelgo.

They set their bags down on the couch.

The kid looked on the verge of sleep, but Darcy wanted to take a shower and then go explore the shops.

She turned to Din.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” she said.

“Okay. Kid looks like he’s about to pass out,” Din replied.

Darcy nodded. She looked to the child in question, his eyes drooping. She rubbed one of his ears, and then headed to the refresher, giving Din a smile over her shoulder.

She was stoked to discover the shower used water. Darcy scrubbed away at her body, until she felt clean, and then got out, dried off, and got dressed, strapped her blaster onto her thigh and her vibroblade into her boot. When she went back out into the living room, the kid’s pod was closed, and Din was sitting at the table cleaning his blaster. She approached him and stood at his shoulder, his helmet turned towards her as he set down the blaster on the table.

“Honey?” She purred, walking her fingers along his shoulder.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I wanted to go look at the shops. Will you watch the kid while I run down there? It looks like he’s passed out already.”

“You want to go out, alone?”

Darcy bit her lip before saying, “I’ve got a vibroblade in my boot and my blaster,” she pointed to the weapon holstered on her thigh. “I think I’ll be okay.”

Din’s hand moved to one of his pockets and he handed her a small com. “Take this. If you run into any trouble, call me.”

Darcy’s face lit up, she leaned down and kissed the side of his helmet, grabbing the com. “I will call if there’s any trouble I cannot handle alone.”

Din stood from the table and pulled her into a hug. “Call if there is _any_ trouble.”

She leaned back looking up at him, “I will,” she said as they separated. She went over to the couch where the bag Din brought was and rummaged around until she found what she wanted and then went back over to him. “Here,” she said, handing him some food. “While I’m gone, and the kid is sleeping, you can eat.”

“Thank you, _cyar'ika_ ,” he said, taking the food. Darcy smiled at him calling her ‘sweetheart’ in Mando’a.

He probably would have gotten some food himself, but she couldn’t be too sure.

She hugged him once more and then left.

* * *

Darcy had saved up her credits from when she worked in the cantina on Tatooine. When she would assist on bounty jobs, Din would try to give her a cut. She’d always refuse though, but the next time she needed to buy something she would find more credits than she had before. It was sweet of him.

So, she had credits to buy things when she wanted.

She went to the market to see all of the shops. A lot of fish stalls and various knick-knacks. She bought some food items that would be good while traveling and she continued browsing various wares, always aware of her surroundings and those around her. She’d thought she spotted a cloaked figure following her about, but each time she looked to where they had been, they were suddenly gone. She shook her head, thinking maybe she was just being a bit paranoid.

When she found the shop she’d been looking for, she couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of excitement. She entered admiring the clothing and asked the Mon Calamari shopkeeper where the sweaters were. They pointed with their big claw-like hands to the section.

She found a cable knit sweater in a deep red that she imagined would fit Din. She held it out, picturing him in it and her heart thudded at just the thought.

As she headed to the shopkeeper something else caught her eye. It was skeins of bright blue yarn. She grabbed a skein, checking it. She was pretty sure she could make it work with the knitting needles she had in her bag.

“What kind of yarn is this?” Darcy asked.

“Only the finest hippoglace,” the shopkeeper replied. “It’s what all of the knitted clothing is made from. Sturdy and warm.” The yarn felt like wool and she had no doubt she’d be able to work with it.

Darcy nodded. She paid for her goods, excitement bubbling in her chest at the thought that she would be able to knit again. She loved knitting, it’s why she had so many hats back in her universe. Maybe she could make the kid a hat?

She made her way back to the inn.

* * *

Darcy softly knocked on the door before she unlocked it to give Din a warning.

She’d been gone for maybe an hour. Din wasn’t in the main room and the kid’s cradle was still closed.

The ‘fresher door was shut, so Din had to be in there. As Darcy was putting away her stuff and removing her weapons, her back toward the rest of the room, she heard the refresher door open.

“I got us some food,” Darcy said softly as she turned. She stopped short when she got a look at Din and she gulped, her eyes going wide.

He had exited the refresher with just a towel around his waist and his helmet on, water droplets running down his chest. It was a nice chest. Broad shoulders, sunkissed skin, toned abs, and a smattering of hair running from his belly button to below the towel.

“Oh,” Darcy breathed. She admired all of the skin on display, still not used to seeing so much of it at once.

The feelings of what had happened to them over the last few days suddenly flooded her. She had thought he’d died while killing the krayt dragon, their trip to Trask had been a near-death disaster, and now all she could think about was getting her hands all over his body. He had a hand on his hip, weight shifted to one side.

Darcy immediately kicked off her boots, pulled her long sleeve shirt over her head, and shimmied out of her pants, leaving her in just her underwear and bra.

Din walked to the door of the bedroom and crooked his finger at her to follow. She didn’t have to be asked twice, she quickly made her way across the space and followed him into the room, the door closing behind them.

“Stand at the foot of the bed,” Din said as he walked over to the nightstand. Darcy did as she was told, standing there, and biting her lip nervously.

The lights went out and she heard him setting his helmet down on the table. It was completely dark in the room and her body felt like it was on fire as the anticipation was burning her up. She fidgeted with her hands, and then his body was there in her space. His hand went to her head pulling her forward to kiss him. She moaned as he swiped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. The kisses were hungry and full of passion. Din’s other hand made its way to one of her breasts, kneading it through her bra, before moving the cup underneath so he could tease her nipple between his fingers. Darcy whimpered at the touch, warmth pulling in her lower abdomen, her pussy clenching on nothing. Her hands ran up his back, feeling the uneven texture of old wounds that had long healed until they ended up at the base of his skull.

Din broke the kiss. “I need you,” he said softly against her lips.

Darcy grinned. “I need you too.”

“Onto the bed, sweetheart,” Din purred.

Darcy nodded and crawled up onto the bed, doing her best to get into the center. She felt the bed dip, as Din joined her, his hands running up her legs, thighs, and then his fingers pulling at the waist of her panties. He removed the underwear quickly, and then he was kissing her thigh, and sucking a mark into the sensitive skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Darcy moaned.

He moved his attention to the other thigh, giving it the same treatment, before arranging her legs onto his shoulders, bracketing his head. Din moved his mouth to where she wanted it. Darcy moaned as he languidly swiped his tongue through her folds, Din groaning at the first taste. Darcy’s hands find their way into his hair as he starts licking and sucking, doing all the things that have her getting closer and closer to her peak. His fingers joined in, two digits entering her as he stroked along her walls, causing her back to arch when he hit that sensitive spot inside her that has her seeing stars. Darcy’s moans get louder until finally she’s coming and shouting his name, tugging on his hair. Din didn’t let up though, he continued working her over through her aftershocks until another orgasm was building.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Darcy is panting. He focused on her clit, going between sucking and swirling his tongue until she’s falling over the edge again, her pussy clenching against his fingers. Din groaned against her, enjoying the taste of her. Darcy’s mind is buzzy from the orgasms, but she can feel him grinning against her skin as he placed one last kiss against her mound.

She wanted him inside of her.

“Get up here,” She said, leaning up on her elbows.

Din chuckled, but obliged, crawling up her body. He kissed up her stomach and then helped her out of her bra, tossing it away without a care. He couldn’t stop himself sucking at each of her breasts, Darcy moaning. He crawls up her and she can feel his length against her stomach, hard and leaking. When their mouths meet, Darcy can’t help the groan in her throat at the taste of herself on his lips. Darcy smiled into the kiss, before looping her leg around his and using her weight to flip him onto his back. Din let out a huff of air as she straddled his waist. His hands found their way onto her hips, digging into the flesh.

“I think I’ll take the lead,” Darcy said, biting her lip.

“You go right ahead,” Din replied. She could hear the smile in his voice.

She grabbed his cock with one hand and rubbed it against her cunt, coating it in her arousal. Darcy gasped when it caught on her clit.

“ _Darcy_ ,” Din gasped, his fingers tightening on her flesh. She loved hearing how wrecked he sounded, knowing that she was causing it. It sent jolts of pleasure to her pussy and she wouldn’t be surprised if his fingers left bruises on her waist.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said before lining his cock up with her entrance, and then she was slowly sinking down, enjoying the feel of him filling her up. They both sighed as she bottomed out. Din’s hips shifted, Darcy whimpering when his cock nudged against that delicious spot inside her. She rolled her hips until she was leaning forward, her hands ending up on his chest, and she started working herself up and down his length in earnest. She circled her hips occasionally, loving how he was stretching her open.

Darcy can’t imagine that she’d ever tire of how good he feels inside of her. She set an intense pace, Din thrusting up into her, grunting, the obscene sounds of their coupling filling the room. She was getting closer and closer to her release.

One of his hands found its way to the juncture of her thighs, his thumb swiping circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Pleasure thrummed through her body, her orgasm crashing over her. Darcy came hard, her cunt clenching around him, as she cried out.

Din groaned at the feeling of her tightening around him, his thrusts becoming erratic until he was following her, her name falling from his lips.

Darcy slumped forward onto his chest, panting, her head resting over his heart.

Three orgasms had her body feeling tingly and relaxed. She let out a contented sigh.

“Our trip here sucked. The shower, bed, and orgasms, almost make up for the suckiness though,” Darcy said.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll soon have you forgetting all about the trip,” Din’s voice was deep and raspy.

He moved her onto her back, Darcy whining when he slipped out of her. He settled on top of her, keeping his weight off of her. Din kissed the breath out of her, one of his hands trailing down her body, while the other supported him. Darcy moaned as he licked into her mouth. His lips went to her jaw and down her neck, sucking marks into the sensitive skin. Darcy groaned, arousal beginning to pool in her abdomen again.

She was in for a long night.

* * *

They arrived at the dock on time, Darcy pleasantly sore from the previous night's activities. They were brought upon a big ship, the captain telling them it was a few hours to where they needed to go. The ship had various cranes with nets and in the center of the ship a big square hole. The water wasn’t intense so there was very minimal rocking. Darcy, Din, and the kid stayed out of the way near a railing watching as the town they’d been in disappeared on the horizon. She kept her guard up, watching the boat workers out of the corner of her eye.

Darcy estimated that they’d been traveling for about an hour when the captain approached them.

“Have you ever seen a mamacore eat? It’s quite a sight,” the captain asked, addressing Din.

Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t know what that was.

“The child might find it interesting,” the captain continued.

Darcy and Din looked at each other, and she shrugged. She didn’t know what a mamacore was, she was a bit curious herself. She was on high alert.

“Come over here to get a good view so the kid can see,” the captain said, walking over to the square hole. They followed, standing a bit away from the edge.

“That’s close enough,” Din said, putting his arm out to the child and her. The child was cooing, looking at the water in interest.

Darcy stood at an angle to watch the captain as he stood behind them. A net of fish was hauled over the hole and the grate was opened that was covering it. They released the fish and bubbles started coming up to the surface.

Whatever was down there was huge.

Darcy was getting a bad feeling about this.

The captain had a hooked tool in his hand. Darcy carefully looked around the ship, taking in all those aboard. If there was a fight, she was pretty sure they could take on the Quarrens. The captain was rattling on about the creature’s eating habits and how they’d missed feeding it that morning. Before she could react, the captain swung his tool and hit the kid’s pod into the water.

“NO!!” Darcy shouted, grabbing her blaster as she spun around. She shot the captain and he crumpled to the ground. Din had already jumped into the water after the child and another Quarren was closing the grate. Three more workers were approaching her with knives. Darcy gritted her teeth, taking them out easily. She turned back to the grate and Din was hanging onto the bars.

Oh, god. He was wearing all that beskar in the water. She needed to get it opened quickly. The kid, how were they gonna get the kid?? Once she got Din out she could jump in and pray her blaster would be effective against the creature. She’d do anything to save the child, even if that put her life at risk. It didn’t matter, the kid and Din were her top priorities.

“Hang on!” She shouted at Din as she rushed towards the controls. She took out anyone who came at her. She got to the control panel, looking at the controls. She pressed buttons until finally, the grate was pulling back.

She heard the sound of a blaster near her, and she turned to watch as a Quarren fell, one she hadn’t noticed on her rampage to the control panel.

The sound of jet packs alerted her of the new arrivals.

Three Mandalorians were landing onto the ship, all clad in blue armor, one with distinctive markings on their helmet. Darcy’s eyes widened. The Mandalorian with markings on their helmet was already helping Din out of the water.

Darcy heard him choke out, “The kid, the creature has the kid.”

Darcy made her way towards the hole, preparing to jump into the water. One of the other Mandalorians put an arm out stopping her. “I’ve got this,” they said, before jumping into the water.

Knowing that someone was going in after the kid, Darcy went to Din’s side. The Mandalorian who jumped in had armor and Darcy didn’t. They probably had a lot more firepower than she did too. She sent a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening that their son would be okay.

“Are you okay?” Darcy asked, her hand landing on Din’s shoulder as she looked over his body, making sure he hadn’t been bitten or something.

“The kid…” Din said, breathing heavily, his hand found hers, holding it tight.

Darcy heard blaster sounds coming from under the water. Her heart was thudding rapidly.

“ _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay_ …” Darcy murmured to herself, tears were filling her eyes, and Din squeezed her hand harder.

Darcy was regretting that they came here. Their son was in danger, her mind was racing.

There was horrible screeching coming from the depths. The other two Mandalorians were watching the water, hands on their blasters, looking like they were prepared to jump in at any moment.

Din was still catching his breath.

The Mandalorian flew out of the water, the kid’s cradle in their arms.

Darcy jumped up. The Mandalorian pried open the pod and pulled the kid out.

“Here you go little one,” the Mandalorian said, handing the kid to Din. Darcy crouched down in front of them, inspecting the child to make sure he was okay. She didn’t see any marks on him and thanked Frigga that his pod had protected him. The child was babbling looking from her to Din, his hand wrapped around Din’s thumb.

“Thank you,” Din said, addressing the Mandalorians. “We’ve been searching for you… more of our kind,” He was still breathing a bit hard.

“Your… companion seemed to have taken care of most of it.” The one with the markings said, sounding a bit impressed by Darcy. “We’re just glad to have arrived in time to assist in saving the child.”

Darcy’s attention was on the kid. She hoped he didn’t feel scared. She brushed a hand over his head and rubbed one of his ears. He cooed at her, looking at her with his big eyes.

“I’ve been quested to reunite this child to its own kind…” Din abruptly stopped. Darcy turned to see what was going on and saw that the Mandalorians had taken off their helmets. It was two women and a man. They were all ridiculously attractive. Were all Mandalorians hot? Her mind caught up to the fact they’d taken off their helmets.

 _Oh no._ Darcy thought.

Were these fake Mandalorians too?

She had told Din about Jango and Boba Fett and how Jango didn’t always wear his helmet and that’s why she was confused about Din’s helmet rule when she’d first met him. Din had been oddly silent when she’d shared Jango’s story with him.

Darcy heard the kid let out an excited sound and she turned to see him looking from the others to Din.

Din stood up and Darcy followed, taking her place at his side.

“Where did you get that armor?” Din said, sounding angry.

Darcy frowned.

“This armor has been in my family for three generations,” the one with the markings said. She had red hair and she was looking at Din funny.

“You don’t keep your face covered all the time?” Darcy asked, pointing to her own face.

“No? Does he?” The redhead asked, nodding to Din.

“If you do not keep your face covered. You are not Mandalorian,” Din said.

“He’s one of them,” the other man said.

“ _Dank farrik_ ,” the redhead murmured.

“What do you mean, ‘one of them’?” Darcy said, getting a bit angry herself.

“One of what?” Din asked.

“I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the Purge. I am the last of my line,” Bo-Katan said, as she approached them, she was staring at Din. “You are a Child of the Watch.”

“The Watch?” Din asked.

“Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society.” Darcy’s eyes widened. “Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way,” Bo-Katan continued.

There was a lot to unpack here. Din was unknowingly a part of a cult. Darcy felt so bad for him, this had to be quite the shock. She thought over what they’d just been told for a second.

“Wait, why isn’t it common knowledge that Mandalorians from Mandalore take off their helmets? People we come across just assume that the helmet is supposed to stay on,” Darcy asked, brows furrowed.

Bo-Katan sighed. “Because after the Purge, the Empire almost completely wiped out our planet. We were scattered across the galaxy, but the Children of the Watch managed to build up their coverts. Their numbers were more than those who actually lived and escaped Mandalore. We haven’t practiced the Way of the Mandalore in a very long time. It’s considered archaic, really,” she shrugged.

Darcy hummed in acknowledgment. She wanted to ask how Din was doing with all of this new knowledge, but she didn’t know these other supposed Mandalorians.

“Let’s go,” Din said, turning to Darcy and handing her the kid. “Hang onto him, and wrap your arm around my neck.”

So, they were just going to fly out of there. Darcy was doing her best not to panic. Din would keep her safe. She faced him, held the kid close to her body, and looped her arm around his neck. Din’s arms wrapped around her tight and they were leaving the ship. Darcy’s legs instinctively went around his and she closed her eyes. She felt the wind as they flew and before she knew it, they were landing on the shore.

“You can stand now,” Din said.

“Oh!” Darcy got her legs under her and stood up, the kid was babbling in her arms. She rubbed Din’s arm with her free hand. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Din said, sighing.

She looked at where she assumed his eyes were. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You told me about those other two Mandalorians, from your holo-dramas?” Darcy nodded. “One of them didn’t always wear a helmet and now this Bo-Katan and the two others also don’t adhere to the Way of the Mandalore. That’s all I’ve known. That’s how I was raised as a foundling. I just… This is the way,” his voice was rough with emotion.

Darcy couldn’t recall a time where he’d spoken so much at one time.

“It’s definitely a lot to unpack. You’re allowed to still follow your creed though,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. “If it’s something you believe in, don’t break it. You’re allowed to have your own beliefs.”

“I just don’t know anymore,” he said letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping, hands on his hips.

There was an explosion out at sea and they both turned to watch as the ship they’d been on burned. Bo-Katan and her cohorts flew away.

“Let’s head back to the inn. We can have dinner, and figure out what to do next,” Darcy said as she tugged him into a hug, his arms wrapped around her.

“Okay.”

* * *

They were heading back to the inn when a bunch of Quarren emerged from the shadows.

Darcy sighed. Of course, things wouldn’t be easy today and Din had done such a great job the night before, making her forget about their trip.

The kid was on her hip and the hand not holding him was hovering over her blaster.

“You killed my brother,” the leader said, addressing Din. “We can’t let you live.”

“Okay, correction, asshole,” Darcy piped up, “I killed your brother defending my kid. He had it coming.”

Darcy could see Din had tensed up and was ready for a fight. “Let us pass,” he said.

Darcy spotted about ten Quarren surrounding them. Din could take out a bunch with his whistling birds and she was a pretty quick shot. Most of them had hooks or knives, she heard the whirs of a rifle being readied though.

The leader chuckled. “You killed my brother, so I’m gonna kill one of you.”

Darcy didn’t have to continue calculating their odds of surviving this much longer when Bo-Katan and her cohorts landed behind them.

“You won’t be killing anyone today,” Bo-Katan said.

And then all at once, the three Mandalorians, Din, and Darcy had their blasters out and took out the quarren surrounding them. It was smooth and quickly done.

Darcy holstered her blaster and looked down at the kid in her arms. “Sorry you had to see that, buddy,” she whispered. Her free hand rubbing one of his ears. He babbled at her, his hand curling around her thumb of the hand holding him.

“Can we at least buy you both a drink?” Bo-Katan asked.

Darcy turned to look at Din. She didn’t mind talking with these Mandalorians, especially if they could help them out. He sensed her gaze and slightly nodded.

“Only if you throw in a bowl of chowder for the kid,” Darcy said, glancing back at Bo-Katan.

“We can make that work.”

They all made their way to the inn, getting a table in the corner away from the rest of the customers. Darcy sat with the kid in her lap, Din next to her, and Bo-Katan on her other side. The other two Mandalorians, Koska and Axe as they’d been introduced sat across from her. Darcy had a bowl of chowder in front of her, that she was helping feed the kid. He’d already chowed down the octopus excitedly.

Bo-Katan spoke about how Trask was a black market port for weapons that were bought and sold from Mandalore and that her goal was to seize the weapons to take back their homeworld.

“That planet is cursed, anyone who goes there dies,” Din said. “Once the Empire knew they couldn’t control it, they made sure no one else could either.”

Darcy frowned.

She only had a basic understanding of Mandalore. She understood that the planet had been fraught with conflicts for many years and that the Mandalorians had been scattered across the galaxy due to the Empire. Darcy saw a look in the redhead’s eyes that made her uneasy. She wondered if Bo-Katan and her crew were being too optimistic over their goal to take back a whole planet.

“Don’t believe everything you hear. Our enemies want to separate us. But Mandalorians are stronger together,” Bo-Katan said, eyes on Din.

“Taking back a planet isn’t part of our plan,” Din said. “I was quested to return the child back to the Jedi.”

“We’re not really taking back whole planets, kind of people,” Darcy added. “Our focus is our kid.”

“And what do you know of the Jedi?” Bo-Katan asked.

Din’s helmet turned towards Darcy. He was silently asking if he should mention that he knew about Jedi.

She thought about it for a moment.

This Mandalorian probably knew more than she was letting on and could possibly lead them to a Jedi. Darcy nodded slightly.

“I know… some,” Din said carefully. “We hoped you would help us by creed.”

The other three Mandalorians shared a look and the child was cooing in Darcy’s lap, eating.

“I can lead you to one of their kind. But first, we need your help on our mission.”

“What mission?” Darcy asked.

“Come with us to the docks and we’ll explain.”

The kid had finished his chowder.

Din’s head turned to Darcy again and she nodded.

This was the best lead they had gotten to a Jedi.

They all left the inn and headed to where the Razor Crest was being worked on. Din flew Darcy and the kid to the top of the ship with the other Mandalorians and they gazed out across the water to a larger docking area that had one giant spaceship. Koska and Axe sat down in front of them, Bo-Katan was standing, along with Din and Darcy who were behind the redhead. Din’s hand was resting on Darcy’s lower back, rubbing comforting circles into her shirt.

“That’s an Imperial Gozanti freighter,” Bo-Katan said. “It’s being loaded with weapons as we speak. It’s supposed to depart at first light.”

Din was in mission mode, his hand stilling on her back. “So, we stow away?” He asked.

Koska spoke up. “We’ve been hitting them pretty hard. They scan for life forms as a precaution before pushing back.”

Darcy understood what the woman was saying. They’d need to fly in after the ship takes off.

Darcy sighed.

Din wouldn’t be able to take her with him. She would be more of a burden than a help without a jetpack.

Din seemed to pick up on this too. His hand moved to her hip, squeezing it gently. “You’ll need the element of surprise,” he said to the other Mandalorians.

“Exactly,” Bo-Katan said, a smile on her face. She then described how the ship would have to stick to a lower speed until it left the shipping lanes to ascend into orbit. While it's going slower, the 4 Mandalorians can fly up since the tower won’t let the ship climb until it's left the port’s airspace.

The ship was big, it had to have protection.

“Troopers?” Din asked.

“A squad at most,” Bo-Katan replied.

Darcy’s eyebrows knit together. Koska said that they’d been hitting the Imperials hard and that led to scanning of life forms before take off, it doesn’t make sense that the ship would only have one squad of troopers. Darcy voiced this concern.

“They think their scans are enough and that they don’t need too many troopers,” Bo-Katan shrugged.

Darcy squinted.

“The troopers can’t even hit the side of a bantha, anyway,” Axe added. He had an English accent, Darcy noted.

Bo-Katan turned back to Din. “So, are you in?”

Darcy had a bad feeling about this mission, but there wasn’t much she could do. She needed to know that the Mandalorian actually had the information they were needing. An idea came to her. There weren’t too many Jedi left and Darcy was pretty sure she’d recognize a name.

“Tell us the name of the Jedi. You can tell us the location after the mission is complete but as let’s say a downpayment, give us a name,” Darcy said, keeping her voice strong.

Bo-Katan seemed to think this over. Darcy could tell that the other woman needed Din’s help if she wanted to take over the freighter.

“Ahsoka Tano,” the redhead finally said.

Darcy did her best not to show the recognition on her face. _Ahsoka Tano? Ahsoka-freaking-Tano?? Anakin’s padawan??_ Darcy thought, trying not to freak out.

She turned to Din and nodded.

“I’ll do it,” Din said.

* * *

Din agreed to meet up with the others before first light.

Darcy, Din, and the child retired back to their room at the inn. It was late in the evening and after everything that had happened that day, they didn’t want the kid to be too far away from them.

After changing into comfortable clothes, they got into the bed. Din was still wearing his helmet and the child was passed out on his chest, Darcy was curled up against Din’s side, one of her legs over his waist, and his arm wrapped around her. She was gently rubbing the kid’s ear. They were enjoying listening to the child's little snores as he slept.

“Why don’t you turn out the lights so you can take off that bucket?” Darcy whispered.

Din hummed, being careful not to jostle the kid, as he leaned over to turn off the lights. Once dark, she heard the clank of his helmet being set on the table.

  
Darcy’s hand went to his head, stroking her fingers through his hair. It was getting longer, but it was thick and soft, curling at the tips. She scratched at his scalp and he made an appreciative noise low in his throat. Din’s fingers danced along her arm. Darcy trailed a finger down his forehead and over the bridge of his nose.

She had spent many nights mapping his face with her fingers, trying to put a face to the man she loved. What she knew was he had a strong nose and very nice lips.

Her finger rolled down the tip of his nose to those nice lips, tracing over them. They were surprisingly soft. Din’s free hand snatched her fingers, as he kissed the tips. Darcy shivered, warmth enveloping her chest.

“I’m worried about tomorrow,” she finally said, softly.

Din let go of her fingers and pulled her closer to him so he could press a kiss to her head.

“They are Mandalorians. Raised warriors. They should be formidable in battle. But,” Din whispered, pausing. “We’ve got our comlinks so I can stay in touch if there’s any trouble.”

She doubted there was much she could do with him on a ship, but she appreciated the thought.

“I’m getting weird vibes from Bo-Katan,” Darcy said.

“She seems determined. Too determined. But, she can lead us to this Ahsoka Tano. You know of the Jedi?”

“Kind of. I’ve heard of her, I’d trust her with the kid.”

Darcy knew the basics about Ahsoka. That she’d been Anakin’s padawan, and fought in the Clone Wars. Someone who dealt with Anakin and Obi-Wan should have no problem taking care of the child.

“Good,” Din said, content with her answer.

“Also, the one squad of troopers sounds like absolute bullshit. Keep your guard up.”

Din chuckled, chest rumbling. “I will.”

“I hate I can’t go with you,” she said, her voice small.

“I need you to look after the kid. We shouldn’t leave him alone after what happened today.”

Darcy hummed in agreement. The child was going to be spoiled.

Darcy leaned up and Din met her halfway so their lips could touch. It was a slow kiss, Darcy’s eyes shutting, as she tried not to worry about the morning.

She broke the kiss, their lips hovering over one another’s. “Be safe.”

“Anything for you.” And then Din was kissing the breath out of her. They went on like that for a few minutes, until they separated.

Darcy’s hand went to rub along the child’s back. Din put his on top of hers, lacing their fingers, as he cuddled Darcy and the kid to him. She drifted off to sleep surrounded by those she loved.

* * *

Darcy is awoken by Din’s lips on hers and the kid being moved into her arms. She groaned into the kiss, her eyes still closed, the room still dark.

“It’s already time?” She mumbled.

“Yes, I’ll be back soon. Keep your com nearby,” his voice was raspy and low, causing stirrings in her stomach.

He placed another kiss on her lips and then leaned down to kiss the top of the child’s head.

“Keep your mom out of trouble,” Din whispered against the kid’s head.

From the sound of the child’s snores, he was still passed out.

Darcy felt warmth in her chest at Din showering them with so much affection.

More awake, Darcy reached out into the darkness with a hand and tugged Din back up to her, kissing him again.

“Kick ass,” she murmured against his lips.

“Always,” she felt him grinning, “I love you, I’ll get this done quickly.”

“I love you too,” she said. He gave her one last kiss and then he was separating from her. She heard him put on his helmet, felt him get off the bed, and watched as the bedroom door opened, light spilling in from the main room.

She could’ve sworn that she saw him look back at her and the kid one last time before he left the room and closed the door.

Darcy stroked the kid’s ear to help ground herself.

She had a ball of worry stuck in her chest, that wasn’t normally there when he’d go on bounty hunting trips. This mission was more intense. He was going up against Imperials, with strangers. The thing with the krayt dragon didn’t help either. Just the thought of something happening to him, caused her worry to amp up.

She wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep.

Was this how Jane felt anytime Thor was called out for an assemble? Or Pepper? God, Pepper watched Tony fly a nuke through a wormhole. Things could be worse she guessed. She just had to trust that Din would get this done and come back to her and the kid in one piece.

Darcy bit her lip and tried to think about happy things. Maybe, while she waited for Din she could stop by the Frog couple’s place and check up on them.

As if sensing her awakeness, the kid stirred in her arms cooing and stretching his arms.

Darcy leaned over the bed to hit a light on. It was dim and a soft glow illuminated the room. She looked down at the kid, his big eyes were looking at her as he babbled.

“Good morning, my little sunshine,” she cooed. “You want some breakfast?”

He babbled some more which she took as an affirmative. She got up from the bed and took the kid out to the living room area, setting him down at the table in one of the chairs.

She fed him and herself, then got him cleaned up.

Once done, she picked up the clean kid and they made their way over to the Frog couple’s place.

Frog Lady answered the door and excitedly invited Darcy in, ushering her to the table where the egg canister was sitting. Darcy set the kid down and he stared at the eggs, babbling, and pointing, before putting his hands up against the glass of the canister, eyes big.

“So, we got you here on time?” Darcy asked Frog Lady.

Frog Lady nodded and pointed at the canister.

Darcy turned her attention back to it and watched as a baby frog hatched from one of the eggs.

“Oh! Congratulations!”

The Frog couple made excited croaks.

Frog Man opened the canister, got the baby out, and put it in a bowl with some water.

The child was staring at the baby frog in wonder. Darcy leaned down next to him.

“Remember, frogs are friends,” she whispered.

The child cooed.

Frog Lady encouraged Darcy to bring the child closer to meet the new baby. Darcy was a bit nervous, hoping her kid didn’t try to eat it, but she thought they had an understanding. He was force sensitive, he had to get that the baby frog was a sentient being. Right?

Darcy obliged, bringing the kid closer, and he stared in wonder, pointing at the baby frog with a clawed finger and babbling at her.

“Yeah, buddy. It’s a baby! Kinda like you. Be gentle.”

The Frog Couple were gently petting their new baby and Darcy felt so happy for this couple.

Her kid seemed to be excited to be playing with another baby.

“Does the baby have a name?” Darcy asked the couple.

Frog Man nodded and croaked something out.

Darcy smiled. “It sounds beautiful.”

Frog Lady pointed at the child and croaked something out. Darcy sensed what the other woman was asking.

“Does the kid have a name?” Darcy asked, pointing to her kid.

Frog Lady nodded.

“Uh, I don’t know? At least we’re not sure? He can’t talk to tell us it, at least,” she said, frowning. “He’s lived long enough that he’d have to have one and it just feels wrong renaming him, you know?”

The Frog Lady made a sad croaking noise.

“I think one day we’ll find out his name though. Just have to get some help.”

Darcy knew from the movies that things could be shared through the force. So, she did not doubt that once they found a Jedi, they could inform them what the kid’s name was. Darcy’s thoughts moved to the fact that they’d have to give the kid back to the Jedi and her chest got tight.

It was the right thing for them to do.

From what Din had told her, the child didn’t know how to use his powers without tiring himself out and he needed a teacher. Darcy just hoped that Ahsoka would allow visitation once she took the kid under her wing. Maybe they could visit every other weekend? Wasn’t there a holiday? Life Day? Ahsoka had to let them visit the kid on a holiday.

Darcy’s attention turned back to the child when he let out an excited squeal. She smiled at how happy he was, interacting with the baby frog.

Din had been gone for maybe an hour at this point? Her fingers itched to use the com and check up on him.

It was like he sensed her need to talk to him because before she knew it, his voice was coming over the comlink.

“ _Darcy, are you there?_ ”

Her heart sped up and she stepped away from the group for a sense of privacy.

“Yes. Are you okay?” She asked, trying not to let her worry sound in her voice.

“ _I’m fine,”_ his voice sounded tight. “ _It’s done, I’m on my way back.”_

Darcy let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

“We’ll meet you at the room.”

“ _See you soon.”_

Darcy went back to the group.

The kid was gently petting the baby frog and babbling excitedly.

She leaned down next to him.

“You’ve made a friend?” She asked.

He looked at her with his big eyes and a smile on his face. She smiled back and rubbed his head.

“I’m glad, buddy. Hey, your dad’s gonna be back in a bit, so we’re gonna have to go,” she said softly.

The child frowned.

“I know you don’t want to go but we have to. Say goodbye to your friend.”

His finger slowly petted the baby and he babbled sadly at his new friend.

“Okay, pal. We’re gonna head back to the room.”

She gently picked him up, his eyes watering, as he made sad noises.

“I know, goodbyes are hard,” she said as she rubbed his back.

She thanked the Frog Couple for allowing them to join them for such an occasion and then took the kid back to their room.

* * *

The kid was pouting as he sat on the couch and watched her pack their things.

“Awe, don’t pout little guy,” she said as she packed the bag with their clothes. She double-checked the room and once satisfied everything was put away, she scooped the kid up in her arms.

“I think it’s time for a dance party, that’ll cheer you up,” Darcy said.

That’s how Din found them, Darcy dancing about, singing ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA, the kid giggling in her arms.

He’d stopped in the doorway watching them and when Darcy spotted him, her face lit up.

She looked over him, not seeing any injuries.

“Get in here,” she called.

It snapped Din out of his trance and he approached them, the door shutting behind him. He pulled her and the kid into his arms, Darcy’s free hand moved around his waist.

“Did everything go okay?” She asked.

“You were right to worry about Bo-Katan. She decided to take the whole ship.”

Darcy stepped back from him, her eyes wide.

“She just… commandeered a whole ass freighter?”

“Yes.”

“More than one squad of troopers?” She asked, one eyebrow raised.

Din sighed. “Yes.”

Darcy nodded. “Called it. You’re okay?” She said in a softer tone.

“I’m fine. No injuries.”

“Did Bo-Katan give you the location of Ahsoka or did she take advantage of you?” She asked, frowning. She hoped the other Mandalorian was honorable.

“Ahsoka is on the planet Corvus. We’ll have to see what shape the Razor Crest is in and if it will make the journey.”

Darcy nodded. She moved her free hand up to the back of his helmet and pulled him forward, so they could gently knock their foreheads together. “I’m glad you made it back in one piece. I was worried.”

Din’s hands went to her waist, squeezing gently. “As long as I’m alive, I’ll always come back to you,” Din’s tone, full of emotion. Darcy’s heart fluttered.

“Good,” she stepped back. “Let’s head out then.”

They got their stuff and went to where the Razor Crest was parked.

The ship did not look good. It looked like it had been haphazardly patched up, which it probably was. Din sighed. The knit sweater Mon Calamari man approached them.

“I gave you a thousand credits, this was the best you could do?” Din said, head tilting to the other man.

Darcy’s head swiveled to Din. “A thousand credits? Only a thousand credits?” She said in disbelief, giving him a look.

No wonder the patch job looked like shit.

The Mon Calamari just handed over the datapad for Din to sign off on the work.

There was netting everywhere inside the ship, the door to the cockpit opening with a whine.

Darcy and the kid took a seat in the copilot chair, while Din got the ship started.

He huffed. “Mon Calamari… unbelievable.”

“A thousand credits? I’m surprised they even did this much work,” Darcy said, smiling.

Din turned back to her and gave her a look. “We won’t make it to Corvus, with the ship like this,” he said. “We’ll have to stop somewhere for actual repairs.”

“And where can we go where they’ll fix the ship properly for _a thousand_ credits?” She said with a grin.

“A thousand credits is a lot.”

“A thousand credits won’t even buy a full tank of fuel,” she said, tilting her head.

Din sighed. “We’ll go to Navarro. Greef owes me,” he’s silent for a second. “I can introduce you to my… friends.”

Darcy straightened, eyebrow quirking. “You want to introduce me to your friends?”

They’d only stopped on Navarro a couple of times together and it had been before they were _together_ , together. The city had been in the process of being rebuilt. Din had told her to hang out on the Crest with the kid, while he delivered the quarries.

Din nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay, big guy. Fly us to Navarro.”

“If the ship will even fly…” he said, before turning back to the controls and getting the ship ready to depart. It was bumpy and seemed like it was going to fall apart at any moment, but Darcy held onto the kid.

Darcy watched as a small tentacled creature came out from one of the nets in front of her. It was one of the same creatures that were in the chowder they’d eaten.

“Fuck!” Darcy yelled.

Din’s head turned and his hand shot out, grabbing the creature. The kid was squealing in delight.

“Here, kid. A snack,” Din said, handing it to the child.

The kid ate the thing happily. Devouring it whole and then burped.

It was adorable.

Darcy rubbed a hand over his head.

They were off to Navarro and then Corvus where they’d find Ahsoka. She felt sadness, knowing they’d have to deliver the kid soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
